How can you be sure?
by Kitri
Summary: Eu apenas vesti minha expressão com uma falsa frieza enquanto via você partir novamente... Dessa vez para sempre.


**HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?**

por Kitri

* * *

_If you walk out the door_

_Will I see you again?_

Você esperou que eu assistisse a sua partida com alegria e tranquilidade. Esperou que eu me exaltasse quando disse que se casaria com aquele insolente. Você vivia me perguntando o porquê do meu desprezo por ele... _Seu futuro marido_. Aquele arrogantezinho cheio de prepotência. _Eu o odiava._ E você vivia me perguntando o porquê... Eu o odiava pela maneira como ele a amava e pela forma como você o amava. Porque eu sabia que ele a levaria para longe de mim e que eu perderia minha irmãzinha de verdade. Eu apenas vesti minha expressão com uma falsa frieza enquanto observava você partir novamente. _Desta vez para sempre._ Você me encarou profundamente magoada, ele, indiferente. Eu sabia o que lhe aguardava lá fora. Eu tinha noção absoluta do perigo que você corria. E, mesmo assim, eu não fui capaz de te pedir para ficar. Para abandonar aquele mundo e ser _normal_ como eu. Eu odiei você também naquele instante... _Por ter sido capaz de ir embora sem nem ao menos olhar para trás._

_When I'm like this_

_How can you be smiling and singing?_

_How can you be sure?_

Vocês pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados. Na verdade, vocês eram dois adolescentes apaixonados. _Cegos e inconsequentes._ Vocês pareciam ter o mundo nas próprias mãos. Vocês brincavam com seus próprios destinos. Eu me sentia enjoada só de observar os sorrisos sinceros que ele dedicava a você, e eu detestava os olhares vibrantes que você estendia a ele. Vocês se comunicavam apenas por pequenos gestos. Vocês se entendiam amplamente. Vocês cantarolavam músicas no jardim da casa de nossos pais. Eles tinham nos deixado há pouco tempo. Ele a ajudou a superar a perda. Assim como você o ajudou a superar a perda dos próprios pais. Vocês sempre seguiam em frente, como se o caminho fosse absolutamente livre de perigos. Vocês pintavam o mundo com cores que ele não possuía. Vocês inventavam tons secretos de matizes. Vocês criavam histórias inimagináveis, repletas de conquistas e finais felizes. _Vocês acreditavam no futuro._ Era incrível como vocês não temiam absolutamente nada, apesar da sombra que pairava em suas cabeças. Incrível como vocês pareciam as criaturas mais felizes apesar de tudo. Vocês se casaram e eu não tive forças para assistir a isso. Rápidos e sem pompas. Eu nunca serei capaz de esquecer a mágoa em sua expressão quando eu disse que você era patética por suas escolhas. Também nunca esquecerei suas lágrimas quando me neguei a assistir seu matrimônio... Você apenas me disse que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. _Você sempre tinha certeza de tudo._

_Seen all good things and bad_

_Running down the hill_

_All so battered and brought to the ground_

De nós duas, você sempre foi a mais forte, aquela que não temia seguir em frente. Você conheceu um novo mundo e eu a invejei por isso. Você se casou por amor incondicional, por um amor correspondido inteiramente. _Você conquistou sua felicidade._ Você construiu um lar ao lado dele. Você lutou por sua sobrevivência e pela de sua família... E eu sabia que ele protegeria você até o último instante, porque ele era tão audacioso quanto você. Eu sabia que era a coragem de vocês que os unia. Sabia que vocês lutariam não apenas por vocês, mas por tudo aquilo que poderiam deixar de grandioso neste mundo. _No seu e no meu... _Separados por uma barreira ínfima de segredos e preconceitos. Você ficou grávida praticamente no mesmo período que eu. Você sentiu medo pela primeira vez... Ele também. Vocês ficaram mais unidos. Existia um tipo de conexão entre vocês que ninguém nunca saberia explicar. Vocês planejaram uma proteção, pela criança e por vocês. Vocês foram escolhidos. _Traídos._ Vocês partiram juntos. Inseparáveis até o último momento. Como se fossem unidos por um cordão de sobrevivência. _De interdependência._ Vocês deixaram um filho marcado pelo amor e por um futuro incerto. Vocês foram capazes de deixá-lo vivo. _De salvá-lo._ E eu os odiei pela última vez por ele ter sido deixado na soleira da minha porta. _Vocês nunca me deixariam esqu__ecer o que se tornaram._

_

* * *

_

_Agradecimento ao meu pequeno "grande"__ beta, Marcus Vinícius__, e a minha grande "grande"__ beta, Ana... Eu sei que você tentou me levar__ para o caminho da ortografia correta,mas como eu disse.__.. Acho que eu só gosto tanto dessa fic, porque ninguém gosta dela. Então alguma__s "muitas" coisas eu mantive no original._

_Primeira Fic que escrevi como Kitri. Acho que o grande volume de críticas em relação a escrita me impediram de postá-la anteriormente. _

_Trechos da música 'How can you be sure?' do Radiohead._


End file.
